A new way of thinking
by Just a Random Hufflepuff
Summary: Peter is about to go to Hogwarts for the first time at the age of fifteen. It's the worst thing that could happen to the lonely, antisocial Peter Aristo. But everything is going to change because of one boy, one special boy who can change the world. Set in the late 18th century. Probability of Slash, let's say M just to be safe


**_ Chapter 1: Next stop Nightmare_**

Peter fell on the seat of the train feeling exhausted and drained. His nightmare was coming true. He was going to Hogwarts. Once the train would start moving there was no way back, no way to escape. He looked hatefully at his parents and older sister who were waving on the platform. He knew it wasn't their fault they couldn't afford home-schooling anymore but he couldn't help feeling betrayed. Up until that very moment Peter had managed to distance himself from the filth of the outside world (for they were all filth ,wizards and muggles alike; he couldn't stand them). He didn't exactly consider himself antisocial but he did prefer the company of a good book from an actual conversation with a real person.

Because his exits from his house were rare -if not unexistant- Peter's skin was exceptionally pale creating a remarkable contrast with his black hair and hazel eyes. He had no lack of confidence regarding his looks. He resembled his parents quite a lot,. Gertrude (his sister), who was now smirking on the platform probably because she was an adult now and didn't need to go to Hogwarts with him, had dark brown hair less curly than his own and brown eyes. People often wandered If she was adopted. He sighed. Despite everything he would miss his sister a lot. At least he would still have with him his cat Hades and his poems.

A voice interrupted his misery:

"...I mean sure, I see your point. I'm just saying that a woman will not be quite fit for...oh don't look at me like that you two! You know what I'm saying right? I mean could you imagine Astrid as the minister of magic? It would be the end of the world!"

The noise came from a company of three. Two boys and a girl. They were discussing the hottest topic of the week, the new minister of magic who just so happened to be a woman. Peter didn't care about the subject, what he did care about was that the three kids were approaching the place where he was sitting.  
The girl, Astrid was the first to speak to him"Hi there mate, we're going to sit here if you don't mind. We came late and the train is full. My name is Astrid by the way. Astrid Simpson."

She gave him her hand and he shook it. He looked at her trying to define exactly how much Vela blood she had in her. Astrid was thin and tall. Her hair were long and golden , her face seemed to be made of marble and her eyes were dark blue.

"I'm Peter Aristo" he said. "I'm new. I was homeschooled until now." He added when he realized that his name wasn't enough of an introduction.

He heard a light snort that was undoubtedly meant as a coment. It came from the shortest of the two boys. Astrid smiled a bit and the taller boy spoke.

"Oh excuse him Peter" he said and pointed at the shorter boy with his head "he didn't mean anything by it, I'm Kristoff and this is Arie."  
They sat opposite of him.

Arie's eyes were fixed on Peter. "I did mean something by it." He mumbled.  
"Arie!" Kristoff scolded him. "So Peter surely you're not a first year!?"

Suppressing the need to jump off the train as it started moving Peter answered "No, I'll be a fifth year. I'm fifteen"  
"Oh same as Astrid then" Kristoff said all ecxited. "I'm on my seventh year now, Arie is on his sixth"  
There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. "I'm in Hufflepuff and Astrid...oh Astrid is a Gryffindor. Trust me, it came as a surprise to everyone!" Kristoff continued and laughed "And Arie of course is a Ravenclaw, natura-."

"I don't think he gives a shit Kris..." Arie said interrupting him. He was reading an article on the Daily Prophet and hadn't taken his eyes from the pages while he spoke. That gave Peter the chance to really look at him. His skin was tan and his hair were light brown with a shade of blonde. His eyes, still fixed on the newspaper, were cloudy and gray. Kristoff on the other hand (now obviously trying to find a new topic for conversation) had a long face, brown hair and eyes and a particularly warm smile.

"Did you write these?" he suddenly heard Astrid saying from the seat next to him, trying to suppress her laughter. Immediately his face changed a hundred colors and he knew what she was holding before looking. It was his notebook. His notebook that was filled with silly poems about his everyday life, his cat and his feelings. Astrid was currently reading the poem he had written the night before.  
"Merlin's beards you really hate people, don't you ?" Somehow that seemed impossibly funny to her judging from her laughter. Arie looked up from his paper and Kristoff had a horrified look on his face and starred at him apologetically.  
He felt his anger growing inside his chest and was about to take the notebook off Astrid's hands when Arie spoke:  
"Do you like it when people laugh at you As?"  
Astrid smirked "No but I don't write poetry. I thought you said poetry is for idiots; that's surely..."  
"Yes Astrid but that's just my opinion ,you do things that I find idiotic too and yet I do not laugh at you. None of our friends do."  
Astrid raised her eyebrows and smiled "Fine then." She tossed the notebook back to Peter.

After this incident there were some moments of complete silence. This time it lasted at least fifteen minutes. During that period Peter looked out of the window at the green scenery and wandered what he would be doing if he was back in his house. Probably writing, or lying on his bed , sleeping. He would sleep now too if he could, but he couldn't, he felt Arie's eyes fixed on him. He still wasn't over the thing with the notebook and he wasn't ready to speak to Arie the hater of poetry, nor Astrid the goddess of bullying. But he could feel Arie's eyes piercing the back of his head.

"What is it?" Peter asked suddenly turning and seeing that Arie's grey gaze was indeed scanning him.  
"I was just thinking that you will probably be a Slytherin. Pure blooded , homeschooled, poetry..." He made a hand gesture that indicating that what he had just said was rather obvious.  
"Well that's not bad. We know all sorts of people from Slytherin" said Kristoff "Our friend Kyle, for example, is from Slytherin. Right Astrid?" He winked at her.  
Astrid simply roled her eyes.  
"Yeah I don't mind going to Slytherin." _Anywhere, just away from Astrid and Arie._

Kristoff smiled as if he understood exactly what he was thinking and Arie kept looking at him intensely. Astrid proposed to bring food and once she went away Arie started the conversation once more.

"Why would you write poetry? It's such a waste of time."  
Peter felt his face turning red "Because I like it much better than talking"  
"Don't you find that egoistic though? You do it because it pleases you and you flatter yourself by reading your own thoughts over and over again. I find that rather narcissistic. Instead you could speak with others and form your own opinions using the conversation. How do you help the world by putting pretty words on parchment?"  
"Well maybe I don't care about helping the world!"  
"Now that's not a nice thing to hear from a young wizard! What if everyone thought like you do?"  
"If everyone thought the way I do you would be writing your arguments on parchment and I would be left alone." Peter snapped. He heard Kristoff laughing kindly and noticed that Arie's face had now acquired some short of glow.

"Well my arguments wouldn't be as good if they were poems." he said and grabbed his Daily Prophet again smiling.  
Ten minutes later Astrid arrived with the food. He ate two chocolate frogs and fell asleep leaning against the window. In his dreams he was back in his huge house with his family, writing his poems on his comfortable bed. He woke up half an hour before the arrival at Hogwarts. He was alone. A white parchment was sitting next to him.

"We went to change and find some of our friends. See you at Hogwarts.  
A. K. A."


End file.
